


Tastes Like Blood

by VileMalapert



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileMalapert/pseuds/VileMalapert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara fled to South Boston, hoping to start a new life.  She encounters two brothers who make the first night in town a night to remember.  One-shot, Myrphy/OFC this story has the potential to be more than a one shot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Blood

Cara was an out of work bartender, who moved to the South Boston area to escape her crazy ex-boyfriend. He liked to drink, a lot. Cara and Joe met through a mutual friend. They were young when they first got together and were both really mixed up in drugs. After many years of being together, they started to drift apart. 

Cara struggled for over a year to get clean, but she finally did it. She would never quit drinking or smoking but she cut out everything else, in her mind that was a big step. Joe never quit, he would still go out and come home all hours of the night. He began to come home with large amounts of money and never told her how he got it. They would fight like cats and dogs. Joe was not above hitting her, he thought that she deserved it for stepping out of line. 

The night that she left him for good, was one of the worst. He went off that night, crazier that usual. He grabbed a knife and stuck it under her neck, telling her that if she didn't give him some money he was going to kill her and take it anyway. Cara got a few good hits off on him, but it still didn't match what he did to her. 

She showed up to her dad's house with a split lip, a few broken ribs and a black eye. Her dad wanted to kill Joe, but she stopped him, telling him that he wasn't worth it. Over the next few days, her dad got her set up in a small apartment in South Boston area. Her dad was originally from that area and still had friends that lived there.

Cara unpacked her new loft the best she could but was still very sore from her fight with Joe. She decided the only thing that would take her pain away, would be a dozen of her favorite beers. She walked a few blocks and came across a small pub called McGintey's. Cara figured that it was as good a place as any to get shit faced. Plus, it was getting colder outside and she was freezing her ass off. She opened the door to the small bar and was greeted by an older gentleman from behind the bar. He had shaggy white hair and thick glasses. He seemed to suffer from Tourettes. She told him that she would take a beer. There were a few local men smoking and talking with each other. She tried to hide at the other end of the bar away from everyone else. 

She just wanted to sit and sulk in her beer till she was good and drunk. A few of the men tried to make small talk with her but she kept her head down, shutting them down. 

It wasn't until she heard a beautiful Irish brogue. “'ello there.”

She lifted her head only a little, “Hello”

“Why do ye hide your face?” The young man tried to get a good look at her face. 

She turned her head away saying, “I'm not.”

“Aye, I believe that ye are. Why don't you pick your head up, lass. I'll buy you a pint if you do.” Connor motioned for Murphy to come and sit beside him. Murphy came around the bar and took the seat next to his twin. 

“Fine.” Who was she to refuse a free drink. Cara lifted up her head and got a good look at the two men sitting beside her.

They were both gorgeous. One of them damn near took her breath away, the man with darker hair. He was probably the same age as her and had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. 

The two men looked at her in shock at the sight of her fading bruises. Her eye had started to fade into a light purple and her lip still had a scar from being split open. She saw their faces change into worry. 

Cara tried to hide her face again but, the other brother gently placed his hand over hers, “There is no need te hide your face. My name in Connor MacManus, and this 'ere is me brotha Murphy.”

Murphy nodded his head, “Who hurt ye so bad, lass?”

She tried not to think about it. She didn't want to tell them that she got her ass beat by a psychotic drug addict, but she did, “Some asshole who used to tell me that me loved me. I hope he rots in fucking hell.”

Connor called Doc over and asked him to get the lovely lady some aspirin. Doc came back and handed Cara two aspirin. She took them and thanked the old man. 

Murphy looked over to Connor and said quietly, “Why don't you go get us a pint.”

With a wink, Connor went down to the other end of the bar. Murphy looked over at the beautiful woman and asked, “So what's your name, lass?”

She took a swig of her beer, “Cara.”

“Aye, that's a very pretty name. Husband?”

Cara looked over at him curiously, “What?”

“Did your husband do that to you?”

Cara touched her face lightly, “No, I'm not married, he was my boyfriend. He has a drug problem along with a drinking problem.”

Murphy grinned, a playful grin, and asked, “Do you want me to go kick his ass for you?”

Cara smiled the best she could, “No, it's alright. I kicked his ass pretty good before I left him.”

“Nothin' bet'er than a girl tha' can scrap. I got in a scarp me self a few days ago. This huge bitch gave me brother a shot to the nuts, so I slugged her.”

“You hit her?”

Murphy realized what he had said and quickly tried to explain, “No, No, not like tha'. If that was a woman, I want to see some fucking papers. She was a huge butch woman an' she hit Connor first.”

Cara couldn't help but laugh at his remark, “Alright, I guess I could understand that one. Still shouldn't hit women.”

“Aye, your right. Like I said, I'm not sure tha' was a woman. I have nev'r hit a woman in my life. All woman deserve to be treated with respect. I'm sorry tha' he hurt you, lass.”

She smirked a bit and looked over at him with playfulness in her eyes, “You sure are good. Telling the girl who just got her ass kicked, all those sweet words.”

“I mean it though, it's not just empty words. So, do you live around here?”

Cara took another swig of her beer, “Yea I live in some shit hole apartment building a few blocks away. Up on the fifth floor.”

Murphy also took a big swig of his beer. Connor rejoined them and Murphy told him, “Hey Con, meet our new neighbor, Cara.”

Connor looked surprised but smiled, “Well, I say this calls for shots. What do you think, lass? Care to have a shot with old Murph and I?”

Cara smiled at the two of them. Chugging the rest of her beer, “Yeah, I think I could go for a few shots. You boys are buying the first round though.”

“Deal” said Murphy. He waved Doc over and asked him to bring them a bottle. Doc placed a bottle of Irish and three shot glasses down on the bar in front of them. 

Over the next few hours, the three of them pounded shots and shared stories of their pasts. Cara found out that the boys were actually twins. She couldn't believe that she lived down the hall from them. Connor and Murphy were both being flirtatious and trying to keep her attention. After awhile she forgot that her body hurt. She was starting to feel the shots. She paid more and more attention to Murphy. She just couldn't help but get lost in his eyes and sexy brogue. Murphy pulled his bar stool closer to hers, so that they were touching. Connor came and sat on the other side of her but not as close. 

Cara leaned against Murphy, “How is it that you boys don't have girlfriends?”

The boys looked at each other and then Connor spoke up, “Haven't found the right kind of women yet, I guess. The right girls will come along I'm sure. You never know, you could be the right girl for old Murph.”

Murphy threw his lighter at Connor, “Shut it, Connor!”

Cara lit a cigarette and rolled the smoke out of her mouth. “I'm not the right kind of woman for anyone, Connor. I'm damaged goods.”

Murphy whispered into her ear, “I wouldn't say that, lass. You look like my kind of woman.”

He took the cigarette out of her mouth and placed it in his. He could taste her lips on the end of the butt. It tasted sweet, with a hint of blood. She sent him a look that could only be described as lust. 

Cara winked at Murphy, “Hmm, that's what you think. I'm a hard girl to tame.”

Murphy wiggled his eyebrows at her and finished his beer. Cara did the same and told the boys that it was getting late, that she should go back home.

“Let us walk you home, lass. We are all going to the same place remember”, said Connor.

Cara stood from her stool slowly, trying not to fall over. “Alright boys, but only to my door. No funny business.”

Murphy helped Cara into her coat. “Don’t worry, we will be gentleman. Won't we, Connor”

“Aye, we sure will Murph. This way my lady.”

Cara took each man by the arm as the left the bar for the night. All three of them stumbled back to the apartment. They passed the boy's apartment and went two doors down, to Cara's new place. Cara turned around and thanked the boys for walking her home. Connor took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss upon it. She just rolled her eyes and told Connor goodnight. When Connor turned around to head back into their apartment, he gave a wink to Murphy.

Cara watched Connor disappear into their apartment and she looked up at Murphy. “Well, thanks for the beers and for walking me home.”

Murphy closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned at the feel of his soft lips on hers. He laced his fingers in her hair and parted his mouth to deepen the kiss. He noticed that she had a tongue ring, but never expected it first hand, it felt so good against his tongue. Cara twirled her tongue against his with a fever like no other. 

Murphy broke off the kiss and stared into Cara's beautiful hazel eyes. “Goodnight Cara.”

She opened her door and grabbed Murphy by the coat, “Yeah, I don't think so. Get your sexy, Irish ass in here!”

Murphy laughed as she threw him inside her place and slammed the door. She locked the door behind her so that no one would interrupt them. As soon as she turned around, he attacked her mouth again. 

Cara whimpered a bit as she felt her lip split open again. Murphy broke their kiss, he could tell that was a whimper of pain. He saw fresh blood on her lips and watched as she licked it away. Murphy ran his thumb across his own lip to find a trace of her blood on it. 

He looked at her with lustful eyes as he put his thumb in his mouth to taste her, “Mmm....you taste good,lass.”

Cara smiled at him, grabbing him by his coat and pulling him in closer, “We're just getting started baby.”

She led him by the hand to the couch. She turned him around and pushed him lightly in the chest. He knew that she wanted him to sit down, so he did. Murphy liked a woman who could take control, nothing turned him on more. Although Murphy, was not one to be submissive. He watched her as she lowered herself slowly on his lap. He was getting harder by the second as she licked up his neck and bit his earlobe. He let a soft moan before he bit his lip. His hand wondered all over her back and made their way down to her firm ass. 

Cara pushed his coat off his shoulders and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. Murphy removed his coat and shirt. He kissed her deeply as he pulled off her shirt, exposing her black laced bra. Just when Cara thought she had him right where she wanted him, he flipped her onto her back on the couch. She let out a gasp of surprise at his quick movements. 

Just as Murphy was getting ready to remove her bra, he heard her say, “Bed?” 

“Ye don' have to tell me twice, lass.” He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked over to where her bed was in the back of the room. His muscles rippled and flexed as he lifted her off his shoulder and laid her down on the bed. 

He began to remove his belt, when Cara put her hand over his, stopping him. “Allow me.”

He smiled as she undid his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor. Murphy looked down at Cara as she slowly pulled his boxers down, exposing his rock hard manhood. Cara's eye grew wide with excitement as she lightly licked his tip. Murphy threw his head back with a sigh as she took him into her mouth. She bobbed up and down, stroking him as she went. Murphy laced his fingers in her hair as his body began to tense up. She could feel his orgasm approaching, so she stopped and crawled backwards on the bed. Murphy's vision blurred for only a second. He watched the movement of her body as she reached behind her back and removed her bra. 

He let out a low groan as he soaked in her beauty. Cara bit down hard on her lower lip as he came toward her. Her stomach tightened as he crawled over top of her. The look in his eyes was nothing short of beautiful. Murphy grabbed at her hips and began to remove her pants. When he pulled them off he exposed her black laced panties. He felt his way up her legs and across her stomach. Cara let out a sigh. She just couldn't help but let the passion take over. She was just so lost in his touch, his voice and his passion. 

Murphy kissed his way up her stomach to her chest. He took her right breast into his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Cara grabbed a handful of his hair and arched her back. Murphy played with her left breast as he was still paying attention to the other one. She could hardly contain herself, she had to feel him. She ran her finger nails roughly over his shoulders. He lifted his head and hissed. Cara looked down at him, “I can't take much more, Murphy.”

Murphy smiled, “Oh, I think ye can, lass.”

Murphy positioned himself over her and kiss her. She deepened his kiss with a fever. She loved the taste of him. She could kiss him all night. He grabbed himself and pushed inside of her. She let out a moan louder than any other the night. She just couldn't contain herself anymore. He felt so good deep inside of her. Murphy's head fell back at the feeling of her walls tightening around him. She was so warm and slick. He couldn't believe that this amazing woman was living next door to him now. He knew that this would not be their last encounter together. He wanted this to last but didn't want this beautiful woman under him to be disappointed in him. He needed to relax and clear his mind so that he would be able to give her the attention she deserved. 

He grabbed her hip and slammed into her hard and she let out a loud yell. He could tell that she liked it hard. The harder Murphy went the closer her orgasm came. They clawed at each other, trying to fight for dominance but Murphy won. He lifted her leg in the crook of his arm and pushed into harder than before. Cara cried out loud enough that Murphy knew that anyone walking by would hear her out in the hall. She cried out his name and told him to go harder. Murphy did as he was told and slammed into her. She lost it. Cara let her orgasm wash over her. Murphy felt her walls tightening and also let his own wave of passion take over. He pulled out and cam across her belly. 

Murphy pressed his head on hers and tried to catch his breath, “Jesus Christ, lass. I haven’t had sex that good in years.”

Cara kissed him lightly, “Oh your such a liar. I think I'm going to need a towel and a shower.”

Murphy looked around and found a towel for her. He handed it to her and grabbed his pants off the floor as she cleaned up. 

“I'm not lying, ya know. Sorry about the mess, love.”

Cara smiled, “It's fine, babe don't worry about it.” She crawled across the bed and put her arms around him. She kissed his neck, “Want to get cleaned off?”

Murphy looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a smile. They both knew that this was the beginning of what could be a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story on my computer for a long time now and decided that i would finally post it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I think it has potential to be more than just a one shot. If you would like to see more. Please leave some feedback! Feedback keeps me writing.


End file.
